Future of The World
What is the fate of life after present day? What forms will meet evolution, and which will meet extinction? Such is one of the most discussed subjects of speculative evolution, and evolution in general; there are many documentaries showing future evolution, such as The Future is Wild and After Man: A Zoology of the Future. This page is a prediction of what will happen to the fauna of the world, from various million years from the future. The Future of the world is a community project, but unapproved animals go in the candidates section. This project might not be believable in your eyes, but such is the nature of speculative evolution and evolution itself. Please don't alter the project too much, like deleting a huge number of creatures. Five Million Years Later The world is gripped by a global ice age. The ice from the poles reach as far south as Paris and as a result, the climate is similar to the pleistocene. Climate It's the dawn of a brand new ice age. Humanity's population has greatly declined over the years, and here are huge existing societies that're surviving pockets of large cities, such as New York or Paris. Much of the world's fresh water is locked up in the Earth's huge ice caps that reach as far South as Paris for the Northern ice cap and North to Buenos Aires for the Southern ice cap. On the edges of the ice, animals have adapted to the bitter cold and vicious winters; in the tropics, the rain-forest has almost disappeared, mostly replaced by moist savannah. Fauna The fauna of this time is fairly similar to that of our present day, but due to the extinction that wiped out many species, several major groups have drastically declined or gone extinct --examples include Proboscideans, forest adapted species in the amazon, and the largest species of the order carnivora. For the most part, hoofed mammals have replaced pachyderms, resulting in them evolving to much larger sizes. Places *Sundaland *Australia *New Zealand *Antarctica *Asia *Europe *North America *Africa *South America Ten Million Years Later The earth has finally began to warm in ten million years time, after the ice age that wracked the world five million years ago. Creatures from the old ages have to adapt to the warmer climate. The human's natural range has reached it's maximum, as well as their ecological impact. Earth's climate is generally warming up, it's only now that it's reached to a stage that is similar to modern day Earth's climate. With this, animals will face another challenge soon. Climate Together with the humans thriving, their cities have greatly increased their size. Though some cities that're small and less important, have turned into hills of falling debris. The Earth's climate at this age is continental, ranging to a never before seen array of habitats. Yet change is in the air - a sudden increase in volcanic eruptions pours greenhouse gases into the atmosphere, the planet begins to warm up to a temperature like today, and the melting ice creates massive, devastating floods, which soon change the fauna and the habitats of Earth. Fauna The fauna of this time is fairly similar to ours. But the Earth's diversity of lifeforms have increased, specially, the avians and the mammals. Amphibians are recovering rapidly from previous times, and are filling insectivorous and semi-aquatic niches fast. Fishes are thriving, though only a few number of species have changed and evolved into new species, though a number of sub-species have evolved from present day fishes. The reptiles hadn't changed that much, but two groups -- the New Mosasaurs, are thriving and are replacing many marine mammals in the southern hemisphere, though most of the clade's species are restricted in South East Asia and Oceania. In Australia, the Aerovaranids have started to take to the air, taking advantage of a subtle decline in raptor diversity. Places *Asia *Africa Fourty-Five Million Years Later The earth is well into the new age of reptiles, with the squamates being the most successful group. Some groups of reptiles include giant endothermic, erect limbed monitor descendants, hyena-like crocodilians and elephant sized tortoises. In the skies, the largest things to take to the air since the Wright Brother's first flight, now dominate the sky, with some forms even larger than the largest pterosaurs. The seas have been fully conquered by the New Mosasaurs, with only a few aquatic carnivorans and a species of dolphin marking the former dominace of the marine mammals. The African Rift Valley has formed into a large shallow sea, similar to the modern Red Sea, which itself is now a small ocean basin connecting the forming Mediterranean Mountains to the African Rift Ocean. The Atlantic and Southern Ocean are the largest seas at the time, and a new plate boundry has formed along the atlantic edge of south america, with a separate new boundry funning from India to New Zealand, running south of Australia. Places *African Rift Ocean Seventy Million Years Later The climate and fauna of this time preiod are much the same as they were 25 million years earlier, but with different species. By now, the large flying reptiles known as the Aerovaranids, deprived of their mammalian prey, have long since been replaced by their descendants, the Gubernators, which are in general, have a much more robust head, used to kill large reptilian prey. The New Mosasaurs too, have changed, with the Northern Ghost and Lizard-Whale, which dominated the Indopacific region in the Postocene, having been replaced by the more derived Ryvena. The Pacific ocean is now no longer the largest ocean on earth, with the still growing Atlantic being almost 50% wider than it is today, and the combined Southern/African Rift Ocean covering the southern two fifths of the globe, with Antarctica being an island continent in the south pacific around the latitude and location of modern New Zealand. The northern supercontinent of Borealia, composed of Eurasia, Africa, Australia and North America, has taken shape mostly in the northern hemisphere, with North America centered on the north pole. *Southern Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Pacific Ocean *Borealia Candidates Section Unless you are part of the team PLEASE put your animals and other ideas here; they will be reviewed by a team member (Marcello27, Myotragus, KaptainWombat) soon. Note that more then one member may state their opinion before aception, though this isn't neccesary. It willl be a few days before acception for this reason. Accepted suggestioons will be deleted after a few days. Category:Community Projects Category:Future of The World Category:Projects Category:Future Evolution